This invention relates to an internal combustion engine piston assembly having a piston pin for connecting a piston to a connecting rod and, more particularly, to a piston assembly wherein the underside of the piston is provided with planar mounting surfaces radial to the piston axis and the piston pin has end portions with mating planar surfaces for connection of the pin to the piston.